


Who is the cutest couple?

by chiibis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Theo Raeken, M/M, jealous nolan, theo and nolan? not a thing, theo thinks liam likes brett, who is the cutest couple?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiibis/pseuds/chiibis
Summary: Theo thinks Liam likes Brett but Brett likes Nolan. Nolan and Theo are (secretly) friends. Mason and Corey junt wants to eat pizza.





	Who is the cutest couple?

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic in english and as expected my english sucks haha
> 
> Feel free to comment the errors or just what you thought about the fic.

"So...I like this guy..." Liam blurts without context and Theo feels his heart almost giving away the pain of hearing Liam saying he likes someone that's not him.

Liam never thinks, he act before thinks and he punch before talks. 

 

Theo never tried to understand his feelings for Liam, that was something he only studied about. Feelings. And when he started to notice the symptoms of what he could probably be feeling he decided to hide...hide his feelings in the darkest place of his heart, wait, his sister's heart, because he didn't deserve to love or be loved...he didn't deserve Liam.

He didn’t want to listen to Liam hamble about the guy he likes, hearing that was worse than the nightmares.

“We are here. Get out.” Theo said without looking at Liam. It took Liam a few seconds to notice the discomfort.

_ ‘It’s not the right time.’  _ He thought.

 

//

 

Liam could walk. He totally could walk but no...he had to ask Theo for a ride. And Theo never says ‘no’ to Liam, everyone noticed that, Liam could ask the moon and Theo would bring a shirt with a moon printed on it, Liam could ask for a dragon and Theo would draw   one and give it to him, these things were not hard for Theo but he was always afraid that one day Liam would ask him to go away and that was something Theo feared the most. So he enjoyed all the time he had with Liam as if it was the last.

Theo parked in the back of the Hospital while Liam brought his dad the dinner. 

Liam could clearly walk and bring his dad dinner, he didn’t need Theo to drive him but he needed to see the other, he needed to smell the other’s scent. 

Since Liam blurted inside Theo’s car that he likes someone, he noticed Theo is avoiding him, that’s why he had to do something and bringing his father dinner with Theo was the best solution he could think in the moment...he’s not the smartest of pack, he says he gave that spot to Mason and Lydia.

 

_ ‘He doesn’t like me Mason, I told you that it was a bad idea.’  _ Theo listen Liam talks on the phone. Liam probably think he is distant enough of Theo’s hearing, but guess what? He’s not and Theo can totally hear him.

_ ‘No! I’ll not do that.’ _ Liam almost yelled. 

_ ‘Oh! This I can do, I guess...’ _

 

Theo see in rearview mirror Liam approaching the truck, acting like he did not hear Liam’s phone call with Mason.

 

After five seconds they’re in the road in pure silence, Liam starts again…

 

“I-I was talking about this guy I l-like the other day and I thought you could help me, because you both are very similar.” Liam says and Theo keeps silent, thinking why the fuck Liam thinks he’s good at advices. 

First things first...he don’t do these advices-from-a-friend thing, but then he thinks and he totally do that with Nolan, but that’s not the case, because he don’t do these advices-from-a-friend with Liam and especially advices about the guy Liam likes.

“He’s grumpy.” Liam keep going even without Theo answering.

Some names pop inside Theo’s brain thinking in who could probably be the grumpy one close enough to Liam. Brett. Brett is totally grump and they have a history together, so it’s totally Brett.

“He has a really nice body.” Liam laugh at the thought.

_ ‘Brett has abs, he have freaking eight packs.’ _

Liam sees Theo fingers get white holding the wheel, he’s mad, he’s angry and Liam thinks that’s a good sign. Liam was never good at reading people.

“Me and Him? Well, we can stay close for like 3 seconds without fighting but he’s the only one who understand my IED now.” 

_ ‘He and Brett only fight. Brett loves to drive Liam crazy, Liam’s IED doesn’t help him in these times and before he can think, his claws is already on Brett throat. So again...it’s totally Brett. After everything that happened in Davenport, Brett understand more of Liam’s angry issues.’ _

“He has the most beautiful smile in the world.” 

Theo’s heart hurts like it’s burning.

“He doesn’t laugh very much but when he does...I feel like my heart will explode of how beautiful his smile is.”

_ ‘Brett is always serious, he doesn’t laugh a lot like the other.’  _ Theo think and he’s glad they’re already in front of Liam’s house.

“If you like him so much, you should tell him that. It’s painful to like someone and watch they be happy without you, so go for it Liam and tell him, be happy. Now get the fuck out of my truck, I have work tomorrow morning.”

 

Liam is speechless, first because Theo never said something like that...about like someone being painful, and second...it’s the first time Theo called him Liam and not Little Wolf or Dunbar or Little Beta or when he’s in good mood and call him Little One. It’s the first time Liam hear Theo call his name and it hurts, he never thought that it would hurt, but it hurts, it hurts so much and he feels like crying, so he run out of the truck and doesn’t look back.

 

When Liam get in his room he finally let the tears drop. Theo is angry and called him Liam...he called Liam and not little wolf, his little wolf. 

 

//

 

Liam thought that Theo would get the hint but he was more stupid than Liam thought.

After threat to break Liam’s PS4 if he doesn’t get his shit together, Mason finally dragged Liam out of his room and brought them to Corey’s house.

Well...Mason apparently ‘forgot’ to tell Liam who was there. The air in the room was a free sample of African bush. 

Theo was looking at Brett as if he stole the only deer in the bush. 

Corey felt like he’s some kind of monkey looking at them while they get ready to fight.

Nolan was just being...Nolan. If the environment didn’t felt so...heavy, Mason could swear that Nolan was enjoying the two hottest (all respect to Corey) guy in the room staring each other.

“Hey Guys” Mason tried, but Theo and Brett kept staring each other.

“I finally got to take Liam out of his room.” Mason tried again.

“We can order the pizza now.” Corey announced and with that he left the room dragging Mason with him to the kitchen.

And if the air was heavy before, now it was impossible.

In one couch Brett was using the whole space, spreading his body preventing anyone who tried to sit there...unless the person was Nolan. Nolan could sit in lap if he wanted.

In the other couch was Theo with Nolan by his side, glaring at Brett not even bothering to look at Liam.

Liam decided to sit on the floor away from Theo which means sitting close to Brett and with that the glaring got worse. Actually, worse was an understatement.

“Hey guys the pizza will arrive soon, we can start the movie.” Mason sat on the floor with Liam, and Corey between his legs.

“Have you guys talked?” Corey whisper to Liam acting like the other couldn’t hear them, but since Brett and Theo were still fighting with their eyes, they probably didn’t hear.

“Nah, he’s still ignoring me.” Liam said loud enough so Theo could hear.

“Captain America or Iron Man?” Mason asked innocently.

“Captain America.” Brett said.

“Iron Man.” Theo said.

It would be funny to watch if it was not destroying the mood.

“Spider-man it will be then.” Corey got  the control from Mason and choose the movie.

“Ok, this is ridiculous. Liam, get your shit together and tell him.” Brett yelled and Liam dropped his face on his hand thinking about how shit friend Brett was.

“Yeah Liam, tell him. He deserve to know.” Nolan said smirking.  _ ‘This little shit, i’ll finally kill him’ _

“Shut the fuck up Nolan.” Liam’s voice sound more angrier than he intend.

“Don’t tell him to shut the fuck up Liam” Brett hissed.

“Guys…” Corey tried.

“Let’s get back to what the fuck Liam has to tell me.” Theo yelled and it was the first time Liam saw he losing control. He is always cool, arrogant, smartass and beautufil, he’s not like Liam, he doesn’t lose control, he’s calm and reserved...he isn’t a bomb like Liam is.

“Shut the fuck up you too, there’s nothing to know.” Liam had no courage to look Theo in the eye while he said that.

“So you will keep it from him? Really Liam? Where’s your balls, hã?” Nolan knew that the best way to make Liam tell Theo was making him get even more angry.

“Nolan, don’t!” Theo asked and for some reason his voice was soft, as if Nolan mattered more than Liam.

“So you’re with him now? Good to know.” Liam assumed with angry in his voice and the sarcasm made Theo look at him as if he had grow up a new head.

“What are you talking about Liam?” 

_ ‘He said again...he called Liam by his name.’ _

“You like him don’t you?” Liam asked laughing with hurt in his eyes.

“Heey, the pizza is here. Let’s calm down.” Mason cheer hoping that they would calm down.

 

//

 

Corey felt his phone vibrate between Mason and Liam on the floor. Although Liam was looking at the TV, his eyes went to the screen reading the text Theo sent to Corey. 

 

# I’m going home, tell Mason I said sorry for all the shouting.

 

“You’re not going home, we need to talk.” Liam spoke before thinking...Again.

“So now you’re going to talk?” Brett asked with sarcasm.

“You’re not helping baby.” 

“So now I’m your baby?” Brett asked with even more sarcasm looking at Nolan now.

“You’re always my baby even when I’m mad with you.”

“You guys are together?” Theo was confused. He was always good at reading people, that was what he had trained his whole life...how to read people and situations, but now, now he’s confused.

“Not really.”, “Yes” Nolan and Brett answered at same time.

Theo looked at Liam asking for an answer. Liam liked Brett, why Brett was being such a dick and refusing Liam’s feelings for...Nolan? Liam deserved to be happy and someone who would make everything and anything just to make him happy.

“Nolan is jealous of Brett because of some of his friends, male friend, liked one of the pictures on Brett’s instagram.” Corey explained. 

“Why you didn’t tell me about you and Brett?” Theo asked Nolan and suddenly Liam is ready to finally kill Nolan, because WHY THE FUCK NOLAN HAS TO TELL ANYTHING TO THEO? ARE THEY FRIENDS? 

“I’m still processing the fact that I like him even though he doesn’t deserve.” Nolan confessed.

“But Liam likes Brett.” Theo said without thinking. He was passing too much time with Liam.

“I don’t like Brett.” Liam said.

“He doesn’t like Brett.” Mason said.

“Ew” Brett said. All of them saying thing at same time, confusing Theo even more.

“Liam…” Corey didn’t have to say anything because Liam knows what he has to do.

“Theo, I don’t know in which moment I indicated that I liked Brett but I do not.”

“You said you like a guy who was grumpy.”

All eyes were looking at Theo.

“I said me and him fight all the time but he’s the only one who can understand me.”

“You said he has a nice body.”

“I have a nice body” Brett agree.

“And I said he had the most beautiful smile in the world. I said he never laugh but when he does it's like my whole world stopped and all I can do is watch he laughing.” 

For the first time since he came back from hell, Theo is afraid...afraid that this was a dream or that Liam was not talking about him. He is afraid that for some reason Liam is not his.

“What do you mean Liam?” 

“Yeah Dunbar, cut the shit and tell him.” 

“Yeah Little Wolf, tell me…” The hope in Theo’s voice was enough to make Liam jump on him and crash their lips together. It’s not how Theo or Liam planed (secretly) their first kiss, because Theo was a romantic piece of shit while Liam was a aggressive horny teenager. Their kiss is aggressive in a way that’s not sexy at all, it's a mess. If they’re not werewolf Theo is sure he would be left with no mouth.

Liam was never the type that think before act, he is the type that kiss, talk and only then think.

“I really like you Theo. Like really really really like you. I didn’t think it was even possible like someone as much as the way I like you but I do.” Liam confessed still close enough so Theo can feel the air leaving his mouth as he talks.

“Oh!” Liam’s brain finally start to work and he noticed how he still clinging on Theo’s body.

“Where are you going?” Theo grab Liam waist, bringing him close until he lose his balance and hugs Theo back.

“I don’t know how you feel about me and I’m already jumping on you.” Liam whisper.

“Guys, what about we go to the kitchen get more popcorn or juice? or water? something?” Mason suggest. They have popcorn, juice and water in the room.

Brett is eating popcorn while watching Liam and Theo romantic scene. Nolan is also watching with heart in his eyes.

Corey and Mason looks uncomfortable, they feel like they were watching their own son kiss for the first time.

“Nah, I’m good.” Brett is always the petulant one.

“I want to watch the end of this story too or it is the begging? I’m confused.”

“It’s the beginning Nolan.” Theo says and Liam feel both of their hearts speed a little.

“You like me?” Liam ask in a whisper again, looking in Theo’s eyes and hoping that he smile, so his eyes can glow and shine like they’re two stars borning in the sky.

“I was ready to rip Brett’s throat. I’m always ready to bring you the sun and the moon if you ask me. I can watch you laughing forever and I’m sure I’ll never get tired of it. We can fight as much as you want, if it means that in the end you’re in control and I helped you get it.”

Liam did not need to hear Theo saying  _ “I love you” _ or something like that, of course he would like to hear that because well who doesn’t? But what he needed to hear the most were Theo saying he acept Liam’s flaws, he knows how insecure Liam feels about his IED and what people think about him. The fact Theo accept him they way he is its enough for Liam.

“I really like you Little Wolf.” And then Theo said it. He likes him.

“Can you guys kiss already so we can finish the movie?” Brett looked annoyed and bored.

“See? You’re an unromantic piece of shit, that’s why we’re not together.” Nolan complained and Brett jump from his couch to the one Nolan was.

“Hey baby, do you want me to tell how beautiful your eyes is? I can do that, hey, don’t be mad.” Brett tried and the others laughed at the comic scene of Brett trying to win Nolan back.

 

//

 

“Are you serious about liking me right?” Liam asked when they’re hugging in the couch, now that Brett and Nolan decided to stay ‘fighting’ in the other one.

“The only other time I was THAT serious about something was when I wanted a pack and create a master evil plan to take Scott’s place. I’m very serious Liam. Are you also serious about liking me? Even with my past?” Theo was caressing Liam’s hair and both of them decided that was their new favorite thing.

“Yeah. The only other time I was THAT serious was when I destroyed my coach’s car. I’m dead serious here, without double meaning.” Liam said smiling and Theo couldn’t help and kiss his lips while he was smiling. Another favorite thing he found...kiss Liam while he is smiling.

“Ok, I thought you guys would be cute together but now you are disgusting and weird.” Mason said and Liam throw a pillow on him.

“We’re the cutest couple in this room.” Liam hugged Theo tight as if confirming they’re the cutest couple and Theo reciprocate the gesture with a kiss on Liam’s forehead.

“Eww, gross...so gross..Nolan kiss my hand so we can prove we’re the cutest.” Brett demanded acting all cute.

“I’m not kissing your hand, ask your instagram friend to kiss your hand.” Nolan gave his back to Brett ignoring the other.

“Me and Mason don’t to prove anything for you all, because it was confirmed before you guys was even born that WE are the cutest couple. Right right, my chocolate pudding?” 

“EW” Was all people could hear outside Corey’s house, but in the end the truth is...they’re all the cutest couple.


End file.
